In her own right
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: The Spirits of Time and Space have a plan and Su Yin becomes another pawn in their schemes.


I'm the Firebender for the Red Sands Rabaroos and my prompts are (Character) Su yin, (Object) A Treasured Heirloom, Time Travel (AU) Word Count: 1, 703

In her own right

In the aftermath of Kuvira's attack on Republic City Su Yin's mind was riddled with questions; about Baatar Jr and his role on the military dictatorship he had helped establish, about her own role in the war and how could things would've been different had she taken Raiko's offer all those years ago and above all else, she pondered about Kuvira.

She had raised and trained her like she was one of her own children. She was Opal's best friend and Su Yin had gone as far as setting up Jr with her, much to her regret now but back then it had seemed like the best idea: it was so obvious how they liked each other it hurt not to see them together and fooling around each other. All of that thrown away the moment they had thought Kuvira would stop if they captured her son, just to be proven wrong.

She personally saw a miracle in the fact that in the end Korra got her to willingly surrender to her, and yes she was mad at her, but she still worried about the prodigious metalbender enough like to wonder what had driven her to all of what she had done.

"How did you got her to surrender" Su Yin asked in one occasion to Korra in a visit she paid to the city.

"She told me how herself: She was lost and angry. She didn't want to see her nation a wreck, abandoned to its luck like she had been when her parents left her in your care. That told me lots about her" Korra explained and Su Yin just frowned at the memory of Kuvira's parents.

They weren't bad people; she had known Kuvira's mother since Zaofu was nothing but a bunch of tents and semi-finished metal structures. A good bender and she seemed she was going to be a great parent when she told the rest of the people there she was pregnant.

Kuvira's father wasn't exactly an upstanding individual: He had a temper but he was kind to people most of the time, his temper only showing up when day's weren't going his way. To the date she had kept a good memory of them both and had honestly wondered what had become of them.

Su Yin remembered when they left Kuvira in her hands; they seemed like they were running from someone, Kuvira's mother spoke rapidly and her dad seemed nervous. Su Yin thought that Kuvira would see her parents soon and that whatever the problem was, it would soon blow over and they'd be back for her.

A personal regret of hers that had been in her head more and more each passing day since the colossus was the fact she didn't offered to help. Maybe if she had offered to help instead of just nodding, reassuring her parents Kuvira wasn't a bother to have over the house and being courteous this would all have been avoided and perhaps Kuvira wouldn't have done all the atrocious things she did.

One morning while her husband was away, Su Yin got the scare of her life as two people started to speak out of nowhere, both speaking in a weird manner even if they said full sentences.

"Shouldn't we wake her up" A woman asked.

"No, she doesn't answer" A man responded.

"What do you mean she doesn't answer" the woman asked back in an accent that Su Yin had never heard in her life.

"She DOESN'T answer" the man repeated himself and suddenly the woman just made an awe sound like if she understood.

"Who are you and how did you get in here" Su Yin stormed out of her room and prepared to fight but instead these people just stood there as if they had been expecting her to do just that.

"We're here because you have a part to play" the man, tall and with brown hair wore a type of garments Su Yin had never seen before, and the woman resembled him a lot. Maybe they were siblings but that was not the important thing now.

"Why are you here?!" Su Yin demanded and all she got was a tut from the other woman in the room.

"You'll see when we get there" was all the answer Su Yin got and hastingly Su Yin bended a makeshift armor out of furniture.

"Rather resourceful, if I may say so. But you won't need it" the man said impressed but he still managed to come off very stoic.

"You've been wanting to see Kuvira's parents again" the woman stated clearly and a chill went down Su Yin's spine. She hadn't told anyone, not even her husband about that, yet this woman knew it.

"Here's a chance at that" the woman brought up her hand and showed Su Yin the most treasured heirloom her mother had given her: Her meteorite bracelet, made from remnants of the meteor that had been the raw material for Sokka's Space Sword.

But that can't be, she was wearing it under her robe. Even in the haste of the break in Su Yin had remembered to wear it.

"It's not a replica" the woman had anticipated Su Yin's mind and that scared her "Even if the design if quite simple to imitate, I know you can tell the difference. No piece of earth is like the next one isn't it?"

At the mention of the phrase her mother had told her on their first training session all those years ago, Su Yin just put her guard down. If they knew that, they knew everything and could've taken her by force if they had wanted to.

"Good. We can leave now" the man turned around a literally teared the air apart and on the other side was her room but it was somehow newer. It seemed younger somehow.

"Shall we then" the woman motioned and they walked through the tear in the air and came out the other side somehow younger, the greying hair gone back to its youthful black and the attire she was wearing what was worn back in the day when Kuvira's parents were around.

"Tell them you heard of their problem and that you're glad to help them" the woman said and handed over the bracelet. As soon as Su Yin had grasped it and felt it was the same as the bracelet she wore, Su Yin left to find Kuvira's parents.

Finding Kuvira's mother was no problem. Back in that day Zaofu was small and everyone knew where everyone was. She gladly gave her the bracelet and then decided to stalk her as the woman went home, wondering what their problem was that she didn't knew about it.

"You are not going to believe this! Su Yin gave me this!" Su Yin saw Kuvira's mother show the bracelet to her husband and the smile on that man's face was so full of joy Su Yin still couldn't believe whatever it was she didn't knew they had a problem.

"And she said she'll be happy to help" the woman added as the man started went for Kuvira, returning with the girl rapidly.

"Honey, remember when you told us you wished you could stay with Opal all the time for your birthday? We'll we talked it over and Su Yin said she would be glad to have you there! Go get your stuff and we'll drop you off this afternoon!"

'What?' Su Yin mouthed as Kuvira left hurrly to get her things.

"Can't believe she's Ok with it. It's better for her that way" the woman mumbled barely audible from where Su Yin was.

"Wonder how she found out. We've only talked about the divorce with a few people. Much less that I'm legally required to come up with that much money" retorted the man

"Yeah, well, with this I say we can split half and half and be on our different ways after I pawn it in Ba Sing Se" the woman played with the bracelet in her hands as she talked.

"The fact we didn't have to go through the drama that would be to leave that runt in an orphanage is amazing, don't you think?" The man said as he started to get clearly excited to abandon her daughter, shattering the image Su Yin had of him as a good father.

"What we've had to go through for a one night stand" the mother said bitterly and the man just scoffed.

"Hey, we just lucked out that day. But we've lucked in again" the man left and went to pack his things.

"Oh totally. I can't wait to be back out there partying and leave this housewife shit life I have" the woman said like if abandoning her daughter was the most normal thing.

"And I can't wait to be able to have my paychecks for myself. No more of this tiny toy fucking things that brat keeps breaking with her stupid bending" the father gladly said and Su Yin was about to jump them and kick both their behinds when the brown haired woman appeared and with a snap of her fingers got her back to her room and her time.

"Thank you for playing along. You did it rather well"

"What was that?" Su Yin demanded.

"Not everyone that is married wants to be married, my dear" the woman fondly said like if it was the clearest thing in the world "Especially if you're married in a shotgun wedding to a wife was fun for a night but not for the long run"

"So then-" Su Yin was dumbstruck at what she had just been told.

"Look the bright side: You made their lifes better. Her dad became a high ranking member of a company and has women as you have metal in your dresses and her mother settled down with a man that hates children just as much as she does and they live quite happily."

With that the woman banished and left Su Yin to deal with the fact she had been a part of Kuvira's rampage in her own right and was as responsible for all Kuvira had done as her parents.


End file.
